Let's Play
by SexyWhiteThang
Summary: I had been teaching university classes for about three years and never have I felt such feelings for my students or anybody like I do for her. TeacherxStudent
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

I had been teaching university classes for about three years. I was lucky to be looking for the job at just the right time, it wouldn't have nearly so easy if not for issues among the faculty at the time. I never found out all the details except that the administration had to hire a decent sized group of teachers the year I started. Not only did it get me a job, but it also meant that as a younger woman I didn't stand out quite as much against the older men who still made up the majority of the staff.

One of the things I had learned in my relatively short time teaching was that, despite the ethical implications, it was hard not to be attracted to the occasional student. I was a little worried initially about what it said about me seeing as I had a good ten years on some of them, but it really wasn't such a big deal in some ways. It wasn't like I was actively seeking them out, I just happened to be surrounded by them on regular basis. I couldn't have been the first person to deal it and I reminded myself that as long as no one other than me ever knew then I would be fine.

My favorite this semester was a girl in my calculus class. She had to be eighteen or nineteen years old and her schoolgirl look caught my attention almost immediately. She always sat in the front row and took dedicated notes, making it easy for me to get several surreptitious glances at her over the course of a lecture. I went for guys most of the time but I wasn't concerned with fitting into a certain label. If I happened to be attracted to someone why did it matter what gender they were? I'd had a couple girlfriends who had been just as much fun to be with as any of my boyfriends.

She didn't seem to have any idea that I might be watching her. Much like me she tended to prefer wearing skirts, I don't think I ever saw her in anything else, and she wasn't all that careful about keeping her legs closed. I never really saw as far up skirt as I would have liked but I took what I could get. She also sometimes wore shirts that were a little bit loose at the front and fell away from her chest when she leaned over too far. The day I remembered best was when she wore a shirt with buttons up the front and spent a good part of the class idly toying with them. By the end of the hour she had the top three buttons undone which, while still not enough for me to actually see anything, was enough to set my imagination running wild.

I sometimes suspected she was doing it all on purpose, teasing me for her own unknown reasons. That was probably more wishful thinking on my part than anything concrete however. It wasn't until she came to talk to me after class one day that I decided I might actually be right. She waited until the rest of the students left to approach me while I was packing up the last of my things.

"Excuse me Miss?" she said.

"Yes, can I help you... Mary-Alice isn't it?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

A good three quarters of the students in the class were essentially nameless to me, but hers I knew.

"You can call me Alice if you want, everyone else does."

"Okay Alice, well you can call me Bella." I nodded. "Something I can help with?"

"Well Miss- I mean Bella, I was wondering if you had our assignments marked yet. I get a little anxious sometimes."

I wouldn't have last week's assignments ready until the next day, as per the tentative schedule I had set. I did however recall already marking Alice's and there really was no harm in telling her so.

"I'm sorry, I don't have them all finished yet," I apologised. "I seem to remember you did quite well though if it helps. You got an eighty-something I believe, eighty-four maybe."

"Well that's not bad," she said. "I could probably do better next time though, don't you think?"

"I'm sure you could if you work at it," I agreed.

I really had no idea what Alice was capable of academically. She seemed bright and her marks so far showed it, but I didn't have the faintest clue how much she studied or how long she worked on her assignments.

"The problem is," she continued thoughtfully, "there's so much going on, it's hard to concentrate on my work sometimes. I think what I need is something to really make me focus."

"I do have office hours if you would like some help," I suggested, unsure what she was getting at.

She shook her head slightly, "I was thinking more like an incentive, something to make me want to put the time in."

"Like what?"

"Not sure yet, but I'm thinking if I get a ninety on my next assignment then you would do something for me. Nothing that would get you in trouble or anything," she added as I frowned at her request.

"I don't think I can help you," I said regretfully, torn between curiosity and my growing suspicion that she was up to something.

"Well I think you can," she countered. "How 'bout we wait and see when we get there." She turned and started to leave the room, effectively ending our conversation. "See ya Bella," she called over her shoulder. "I'll wear a shorter skirt for you next class."

Her last comment before she vanished around the corner made me freeze for a second even though I was now alone. She had known all along that I was watching her, she was just toying with me. To what end I still had no idea.

* * *

><p>Alice didn't talk to me again until a week later, again not waiting for the weekly assignments to be handed back. I felt like a nervous wreck having spent far, far too much time obsessing over her and what she could possibly want from me. Despite that I managed to hold everything together fairly well I thought, teaching wasn't something I would have gotten in to if I was easily rattled. I still wished I knew what she was after, it would make my life so much easier.<p>

The most obvious possibility was that she was simply trying to get a better final grade out of me, though her scores were already good enough I didn't know why she would risk getting in trouble over it. A small part of me held out hope that maybe she was actually interested in me as I was in her. There was no reason it couldn't happen, even if it seemed unlikely.

As she had the previous week, Alice waited until everyone else had left before approaching me.

"Hello Bella," she greeted me cheerfully.

"Hello Alice," I replied.

"How did I do this time?"

"You got ninety-eight percent," I said with a sigh.

The abrupt jump in score over her last assignment had confirmed for me that Alice was both playing some kind of game with me, and that she was probably far more clever than she let on. Certainly smart enough to be dangerous.

"See, I knew you could help," she said with a wide grin.

"So what do you want from me?" I asked guardedly.

I still had some control over the situation if I chose to exercise it, all I had to do was say no and that would be the end of it. I decided I may as well figure out what she wanted.

"Well, I got up a little bit late this morning Bella," Alice said. "Didn't remember to set my alarm, I barely made it to class on time. Since I was in such a hurry I didn't realise until it was too late that I forgot to put any panties on."

She let that sink in for a moment, watching my face carefully.

"I had to get all the way here and sit through the entire lecture worrying someone might see up my skirt," she continued. "It's very distracting."

It certainly was. I was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Alice and what lay beneath her skirt.

It was all pretend of course, except for not having panties on. That I'm sure was a deliberate 'accident' on her part to help her gauge my reaction. I put on the best poker face I could under the circumstances but I still felt like she could read my mind as she studied me.

"Perhaps you should go change," I suggested.

"I could, and I thought about doing that. It's just that I'm worried I might not make it to my next class in time." She looked at me with an innocent, if completely fake, smile and I knew I was in trouble. "I know you care about your students and don't want us running around improperly dressed. Since I did so well on my assignment, I thought maybe you'd let me borrow your panties Bella."

"You want me to give you my panties?" I repeated.

"Just borrow them, I'd give them back when I get a chance," Alice promised.

I glanced toward the open doorway almost hoping someone would come in and break whatever hold my student had on me but no such luck. I was giving in to her, I could feel it, and despite knowing I really shouldn't I was giving serious consideration to her request. Alice, noting my movement, moved to the door and shut it.

"That's okay Bella, no one will see. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite teacher after all."

With that comment I finally realised what she was doing; she was playing an unconventional version of daddy's little girl with me. Pretending innocence while focused on getting what she wanted, not working particularly hard to hide it either. I should have recognised it earlier since I was guilty of using that trick in the past myself.

I noted with detached interest that it seemed to work just as well even when I was aware what was going on. It might even have worked better. At least we were playing a familiar game now, one that I understood the rules to. It still didn't necessarily mean that Alice's intentions weren't malicious, but I was more willing to take that chance.

Her eyes shone as she watched me reach under my skirt and slowly pull down my panties. There was a brief second when I couldn't remember what I had put on that morning and hoped it wasn't anything embarrassing, but it turned out to be a simple pair of pink bikini-cut underwear.

"Thank you so much Bella," she said as I handed them over. "I knew I could count on you."

Alice stepped into my underwear without any hesitation and pulled them up her legs. Unlike me she didn't bother trying to keep herself covered and gathered her skirt up in her hands when she was finished.

"What do you think?" she asked. "They might be just a tiny bit big on me but I think they look pretty good."

I was at a loss for words as Alice held her skirt out of the way to give me a perfect view of her borrowed panties, even turning around to show me the back. They were indeed a little big for her and didn't pull quite as snug as they could have but that didn't stop me from enjoying the view. She let me look for far longer than necessary, waiting for my appraisal.

"They look good," I managed to say finally.

"Mhmm, I thought you'd think so." Abruptly she let her skirt drop back into place and started walking away. "Anyway, have to go now. Don't want to be late for my next class."

I stared after her even when I could no longer see her until I realised that I hadn't moved. Shaking my head I gathered up my stuff and headed to my office to hopefully get some time alone. This girl was trouble, I could see that clearly, yet like a moth to a flame I still felt that irresistible attraction.

* * *

><p>I held office hours more for show than anything. First year students wouldn't bother with them for the most part until after their first mid-term when they realised that they had no idea what they were doing. Which is not to say I didn't get the occasional student now and then, but mostly I used the time to catch up on other things. Despite the lack of attendance it really wasn't much of a surprise when Alice showed up one day.<p>

"Hello Bella," she greeted me in her by now familiar cheerful tone.

"Hello," I nodded as I hastily dropped the book I'd been reading into one of the drawers on my desk that happened to be open. "What can I do for you?"

I vaguely recalled inviting her at some point but I was pretty sure that had nothing to do with why she was here.

"Oh, I just thought I should return the panties I borrowed," she said, smiling sweetly. "It was so nice of you to lend them to me it would be rude not give them back."

She shut the door behind her and dropped her bag on the floor before sitting down across from me. Scooting forward on the chair she reached under her skirt, only then cluing me in that she was actually wearing them again.

Being relatively new to the school's faculty I didn't have one of the best offices. It was down a little side-corridor that didn't get much traffic and while it had a window, it was small and at a level that no one could see through it from the outside without quite a lot of effort. Nevertheless I did glance instinctively toward the doorway before calming down. We actually had a significantly lower chance of anyone walking in on us here than we did at the classroom where I'd gone along with this last time.

Alice remained sitting as she slid my panties down her legs and off her feet in what looked like a fairly awkward manoeuvre. I swear I caught a flash of her pussy mid-way through but it was so brief I wasn't even sure. Then she stood up and handed me my underwear.

"Thank you," I said absently.

She continued watching me expectantly as I tried to decide what to do with an extra pair of panties. I was about to simply drop them in the drawer with my book but as I shifted my fingers slightly I realised why she was still looking at me. There was a noticeable damp spot right at the front, right where they would have made contact with her pussy as she wore them. More than damp actually, they were legitimately wet. I shivered involuntarily and closed my eyes for a second as the full impact of my discovery hit me. Did she masturbate in them before coming to see me?

"You okay Bella?" Alice asked, knowing full well the reason for my pause.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said.

She looked a little disappointed that I didn't react further and tilted her head curiously.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I can Alice. I don't know what you want."

It was the first time she stepped outside the game she had created for us and I wasn't really sure how to take that. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she considered the problem.

"Okay hang on, give me your cell phone for a second," she said all at once, her face lighting up again.

"What do you want it for?" I asked even as I handed it over.

"To give you my number," she replied as if it was obvious, which I guess it probably was. "Call me tonight sometime if you want. I've got an idea that might help convince you that I'm really not up to anything except just having some fun."

With that Alice set my phone down on my desk and picked up her bag. Even before she made it out the door I had picked it up was already looking at the new number she had entered.

* * *

><p>Around eight that night I made the call. I didn't know what to expect, there was nothing I could think of Alice could do over the phone that she couldn't have done in my office.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

She sounded uncertain of who it was calling her and it took me a moment to remember that she didn't actually have my number so she wouldn't know for sure that it was me.

"Hi Alice," I said.

Apparently she recognised my voice because her tone immediately became a little brighter.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't know if you were going to call," she said.

"Yes you did," I said, not really arguing so much as calling her on her pretence.

"Okay, so I was pretty sure you would. Ready for your surprise?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"You don't need to sound so wary Bella. Anyway, I'm sending you a picture, hold on a second."

I'm sure I must have looked completely stunned when I received the picture on my phone and saw what it was. Alice was standing in what looked like her bedroom taking her own picture with her phone in the mirror. She was topless but the phone was carefully blocking my view of one breast while her hand covered the other. It was exactly the same sort of picture that loads of girls seemed to post on the Internet, but so very much more interesting to me.

At some point I realised that Alice had started talking to me again and I put my phone back to my ear.

"What do you think, does it make me any more legitimate?" she asked.

"It does somewhat I guess, it doesn't tell me what you want with me though. Surely you could find plenty of other people to send half-naked pictures to."

"You make it sound like I just picked you at random to start teasing. It's not like that Bella, I really like you. I've got another picture too, hold on."

I gave up and switched to speaker-phone, sensing that I might not want to keep moving between holding my phone to my ear and holding it where I could see it. It turned out to be a good choice.

This time she remained topless but didn't cover her chest at all. Her perfectly shaped breasts lay exposed before me, albeit in pixel form, and I felt my eyes glued to the small screen of my cell phone even more than with the last picture. I wondered if I transferred the picture to my laptop how big I could enlarge it without making it blurry.

"Did you get it Bella?" Alice's voice came through.

"Yes," I whispered, then repeated it loud enough that she could hear.

"I took those pictures just for you," she said. "I want you to be able to trust me."

It was an odd gesture, and yet... it was one I could believe. She had given me a half-naked picture of herself and trusted me with it, that had to mean something.

"Alright Alice, I still think you're up to something but... I guess I don't think you're really planning on hurting me," I said.

"Close enough." A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "So what are you doing now? Still looking at that picture?"

"Yes," I admitted. What the hell, she knew I was anyway.

"Doing anything else?" she hinted.

"Like what?"

"Like... right now I'm lying naked on my bed while I'm talking to you. I got kinda horny, I've been playing with myself for the past couple minutes."

I guessed that was her way of asking if I was masturbating. I wasn't, although I had been seriously considering it. Now I even had the mental image of Alice on the other end of the line to deal with.

"You want me to..." I asked faintly.

"I thought we both could together Bella, I've never done that before. Could be fun, don't you think?"

"Alright, just... just give me a minute."

I was sitting on my couch and debated moving into my bedroom for a second, but it didn't really make any difference. I quickly shed my outer layer of clothes, electing to keep my underwear on if only so I could pretend I had some control over what I was doing.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said, lying down across the length of the couch and setting my phone down next to my head so I could still hear Alice clearly. "So what now?"

"Whatever you want Bella, that's the whole point. Just make yourself feel good. Did you take your clothes off too?"

"Most of them."

"Are you still shy around me?" she giggled softly. "I can't even see you. What do you still have on?"

"My bra and panties."

"Hmm, that's still pretty hot actually. My sexy teacher sitting around in her underwear while she's talking to me. Mmm, I've got a finger in my pussy right now," she said in a conspiratorial tone. "I've got my eyes closed and I'm pretending it's yours."

I already had one hand toying idly with one of my breasts, pinching my nipple softly through my bra. After Alice's admission I groaned and gave up trying to restrain myself, she clearly wasn't. My other hand slid rapidly down my body to the top of my panties and underneath them to caress my hungry pussy. I didn't know why I bothered leaving any clothing on, it was only getting in the way now.

"You're touching yourself now aren't you Bella," Alice said, probably going on the sound of my groan and the change in my breathing.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Thinking of me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to take your bra off. You can leave your panties on if you want, get them nice and wet while you think about all the things you want to do with your student. I bet you have some interesting fantasies involving the two of us."

I sat up long enough to remove my bra in compliance with her request. I had to do it one-handed since I couldn't force myself to remove my hand from inside my panties even just for the few seconds it took. I had two fingers inside my pussy now as I finger-fucked myself to the sound of Alice's voice.

"I'd like to be able to see you right now," she continued. "You'd probably like to see me too, wouldn't you? What would you do Bella, would you lick my pussy for me?"

"God yes," I said so quietly I wasn't even sure she heard me.

My hands were moving steadily faster and more urgently as Alice continued talking dirty to me. I had realised at some point that this had turned into my first experience with phone sex which was certainly not what I had expected when I first called her. I didn't care about that too much though, I was to busy with the images being conjured up by my naked student on the other end of the line.

"Mmm, I'm tasting my pussy now on my fingers Bella. I want you to taste me to sometime okay? It wouldn't have to be off my fingers either."

She kept talking but her voice was becoming a blur to me. I was getting too worked up, both hands were down at my pussy now as I got closer and closer to cumming. I wished Alice was with me, wished I could see her as I came. I gave a small moan as I thought of the two of us watching each other masturbate and felt my orgasm starting.

My hand was a blur on my clit as I shoved the fingers of my other hand as deep into my pussy as I could. The feeling was so intense as waves of pleasure crashed through my body and it was a couple minutes before I regained awareness of anything around me.

"Bella? Bella?"

I finally registered the sound of Alice trying to get my attention. She actually sounded a little bit concerned like she thought something had happened to me.

"I'm alright," I said, rolling my head to put my mouth closer to my phone.

"Okay, good," she said with a note of relief. "It sounded like you were cumming from here, but then you wouldn't answer me."

"Got a bit caught up, that's all."

"As long as that's all it was. So, how do you feel about being in the same room next time we... you know."

"Seriously?" I asked, not trusting that I understood correctly.

"Or I could keep teasing you if you want."

"No, I don't... I mean... damn it Alice, you know damn well that I want you."

"Yeah, I know that. But you've got your ethical responsibilities to think about."

"As far as I'm concerned my 'ethical responsibilities' in this case would mostly involve not advantage of my student, and I'm not convinced that's even a viable option with you. More like the other way around if anything."

"I wouldn't take advantage of you Bella, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want."

"I know, I'm starting to trust you Alice. Maybe I shouldn't, but I am."

She paused for a moment as if unsure how to take that.

"Alright, we'll meet at the school library on Saturday around eight-thirty. That okay?"

"That's fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think.<strong>

**Should I continue? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you too everyone who reviewed. **

**I would like to clear some things up, what Tess101 said that I got the story's plot is somewhat true, but I did ask the author if I could borrow the story and change some of the things into my own and they said yes as long as I did give them credit. But unlike the original author, I will be changing the pace of the story and Bella's and Alice's relationship.**

**I don't want anyone to think that I am plagiarising, I just simply burrowed the plot of the story, and with the permission of the author.  
><strong>

**Now that, that's all cleared up, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov<strong>

Eight-thirty on Saturday, almost to the minute, I was standing in front of the library. I didn't see Alice anywhere out front so I stepped inside and approached the front desk. The place seemed deserted except for a very bored looking girl sitting at reception.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, looking up at me from the computer screen in front of her.

I had the feeling I was interrupting a game of solitaire.

"Um, maybe. Have you seen a girl come in? She's one of my students, short spiky black hair," I said, gesturing unnecessarily with my hand, "probably w-"

"You mean Alice?" she interrupted.

"Well, yes."

The girl looked at me with actual interest and a hint of curiosity before pointing off to her right.

"She said there might be someone looking for her, she's probably over there at one of the tables."

"Thanks," I said hesitantly. "Do you... know Alice?"

"Kinda," she said with an enigmatic smile. "I get stuck with weekend morning shifts here all the time 'cause I've got no seniority. Alice's basically the only person here sometimes, if there's anyone at all. Saturday mornings aren't popular. We've gotten to know each other a little."

"Alright," I nodded. "Well thanks again."

I headed in the direction that had been pointed out to me and indeed it didn't take much work to locate Alice. She was sitting at a table probably meant for a group of up to six and had half the space covered with books and papers. I had initially assumed that we were just going to meet here and go somewhere else, but I now suspected that wasn't the case.

"Alice?" I called.

"Oh, hey," she said, looking up from her work. "Wanna help me study? Mid-terms are coming up you know."

"You wanted me here just to help you study?" I probably sounded as confused as I felt.

"Well, not just study."

Alice stood up and it quickly became apparent to me that, other than her panties, she was naked from the waist down. I was reminded of when I let her borrow my panties and she had pulled her skirt up around her waist, except she didn't have the easy escape this time of simply letting her skirt fall back down. I already knew she was more confident than me about things like this but I didn't realise to what extent.

"What the... what are you doing?" I asked, torn between my instinctive worry that someone would see her and enjoying the sight myself.

"Just having some fun Bella," she said.

She walked toward me with her hands clasped behind her back, again playing the innocent. Reaching me she stood up slightly on her toes and leaned forward to kiss me softly. I was too stunned by the situation to respond.

"You said you trusted me didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." More or less.

"Then trust me, please. There's no one else here except Rosalie and you don't have to worry about her. We can do whatever we want."

I didn't know who Rosalie was, but simple deduction said she must have been the girl at the front desk.

"How do you know she won't check on us?" I asked.

"Well, she might," Alice admitted. "But we know each other well enough by now that I don't think she'll be a problem. She's probably already guessed why you're meeting me here too."

That would explain the look I'd gotten from Rosalie, but it also raised questions about exactly how well the girls knew each other. Not to mention what Alice got up to in the time she spent at the library apparently with the place to herself. My face must have shown my doubts because Alice hastened to reassure me.

"I just... I like the thrill of it, that's all. Wandering around in here like this," she gestured toward her nearly-naked bottom half, "knowing that there is always the possibility of getting caught by someone, it's amazing. Rosalie's seen me like this a few times and she's cool about it, but that's all there is to it. We never did anything together."

I wondered if I looked jealous, by the way Alice was talking I guessed I must. When I thought about it I realised that, somewhere in my sub-conscious, I actually had started to consider Rosalie a potential threat. It was a little weird considering Alice and me weren't... well I wasn't sure what we were.

"So no one else ever caught you?" I asked just to confirm.

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head emphatically.

"Okay," I sighed. "So what's the plan here?"

"You know how I like incentives to do well?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I seem to recall that yes."

"So how about something similar here. You assign me questions to do from the textbook and if I get one wrong, I take a piece of clothing off. But if I get one right..." she trailed off.

My heart started beating faster at the thought. Alice was proposing to possibly be naked in front of me, in the middle of the school library no less. But there was also a strong possibility that I would be the one to lose out. She may have an exhibitionist streak in her but I wasn't convinced that I did, leaving alone that as a teacher the consequences could be much more serious for me. She continued smiling angelically at me even as I tried to dissuade myself from this newest game of hers and once again I knew I couldn't resist her, not when she really wanted something.

"I've seen the grades you get, I'll be naked before you even take off your shirt," I mumbled in a half-hearted, last-ditch effort to get out of it.

"How about I have to get two questions in a row right then?" she suggested.

"Three," I said immediately.

She thought about it for a second and I was sure she was going to insist on two.

"Okay, three," she agreed.

I sat down across from Alice at her table somewhat numbly, still not quite believing I was actually going to start stripping in public like this. Not that it was really the same thing as if there were other people around certainly, but it was closer than I was comfortable with.

The first three problems I gave her I picked more or less at random as I was focused mostly on sorting out my thoughts. She answered them easily enough and I suddenly became aware that I would now have to go through with our agreement. Reaching down below the table I removed one of my shoes and held it up where she could see it before dropping it on the floor. I had a definite advantage in how many pieces of clothing I was wearing compared to Alice, I just hoped it would be enough.

A few sets of questions later and I was starting to get worried that she wouldn't get any wrong. I had not yet removed anything major but it my shirt was going to have to go next and I was getting fairly anxious about that. Thankfully she did finally slip up and I pointed out the mistake to her, trying not to smile too obviously as I did.

Alice nodded and shrugged before pulling off her shirt and tossing it on the chair beside her. I could hardly take my eyes off her as she sat there in front of me in only her underwear. If only there wasn't a table in the way I would have been able to see the lower half of her body at the same time. It may have been just as well, I wouldn't have been able to function at all if that had been the case.

"Well?" she asked after a moment.

I realised I had forgotten to continue picking questions for her. She tried to look impatient with me but I could tell she liked the reactions she got from me whenever she showed off her body. Distracted as I was I had a hard time picking out hard problems and she got the next three correct.

Now it was my turn to remove my shirt, my apprehension suddenly overtaking the excitement of watching Alice do the same minutes earlier. I glanced around quickly to make sure we were still alone then hesitantly stood up. Her eyes locked onto my chest instantly as I undid the buttons down the front of my shirt. Taking a deep breath I lowered my arms and slid out of it, letting it fall on my chair behind me.

Alice smiled appreciatively at me and I actually started to blush a little under her gaze. The way she stared at me reminded me of the way I must have looked when she first sent me that topless picture. As much as I was fairly certain she was attracted to me as well, it was nice to have that nagging, irrational fear in the back of my mind silenced.

"You look good without a shirt on," she said.

"Thanks, you too," I replied, unsure what else to say.

I sat back and down and we slowly got settled back in to our 'studying'. I lost again and almost decided to take off my skirt when I had a better idea and simply slid my panties off instead, thus keeping myself a little more covered for the time being.

Unfortunately for me, Alice got the set of questions after that right as well. I had actually started enjoying our game once I stopped worrying and allowed myself to relax, but now I was down to my bra and skirt which brought me back to reality in a hurry.

"Maybe we could move somewhere more private now?" I suggested nervously.

"It's still just me Bella," she said, "and I'm going to see you either way."

I hadn't really expected her to go for it, but at least it gave me a little time to mentally prepare myself. Feeling even more self-conscious than with my shirt, but also with determination born from Alice's positive response so far, I reached behind my back to unhook my bra. I had planned on holding it in place for a moment and let myself work up to removing it completely, but my fingers slipped and it swung to the side held only by one hand. Giving up I tossed onto the pile of my other clothes that had formed haphazardly on the corner of the table not being used.

As before I felt Alice's eyes on me, but more intensely now. It was only gradually that I became aware the balance of power had actually shifted in my favour. She was having a harder time focusing on her work and her gaze regularly flicked up toward me.

I started to explore just how much control I now possessed while trying not to be too obvious about it. At first I made small movements; shifting in my chair, scratching an imaginary itch next to my breast, that sort of thing. When I stood up to stretch I was sure Alice had caught on judging by the knowing smile that formed on her lips. She still couldn't take her eyes off my breasts until I slumped back down in my chair however, much to my delight.

As I hoped my distractions were successful and Alice made quite a few mistakes in the set of problems she was working on.

"You make it kind of hard to keep my mind my work you know," she said.

"Sorry," I replied, not even pretending like I meant it.

She removed her bra with none of the hesitation I'd shown, leaving the two of us sitting at the table topless. It still left me with the advantage however since Alice was the one who needed to concentrate.

I grew even bolder than before with the thrill of the two of us sitting almost naked so close to each other. It didn't hurt that she was clearly as entranced with my body as I was of hers. I was still aware of our surroundings but they mattered less and less to me, as Alice had assured me no one had yet disturbed us and I was becoming more willing to take chances.

Since Alice already knew what I was up to I didn't bother with subtlety and simply started fondling one of my breasts with my right hand. I knew she could see me but she was acting determinedly as though she couldn't, nearly burying her face in the papers in front of her. Sensing I would need to do more I reached my left hand down below the edge of the table to my lap where she couldn't see it and let out a small moan. I noticed her react almost immediately and I only had to pretend to masturbate for a few seconds before she tossed her pencil down in defeat.

"Alright Bella, I give up," she said.

"You'll take off your panties?"

I tried to remain calm but it was a losing battle.

"Mhm, like I said I would," she confirmed.

Scooting forward on her chair she slipped her last article of clothing down her legs and kicked them off her feet. I was about to protest since I still couldn't see anything but Alice stood up before I got a chance.

She stayed where she was for a moment, allowing me an excellent view of most of her naked body. Her recently revealed pussy was the main focus of my attention, being one of the few parts of her I had not yet seen. It looked completely smooth, not a trace of hair to be seen, and it was absolutely beautiful.

I thought I was going to go crazy when she approached me, her amazingly naked body getting closer with every step. She hopped up to sit on the table directly in front of me, her pussy so close I thought I could actually smell her arousal. I wanted to touch her so bad and looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would let me.

"I was really hoping to see more of you," she said casually, as though just making conversation. "I didn't expect... well, anyway I still want to. Would you take off your skirt for me? I know we didn't agree to it, but I'll make it worth your while." She leaned forward and pouted at me. "Puh-wease Bella?"

Just having her in front of me as she was would probably have been enough for me, her promise of more to come was not something I had the willpower to resist.

"Okay," I said.

With a definite sense of detachment I stood and hooked my fingers in the waist of my skirt. Feeling like I was in slow-motion I tugged it downward over my hips and let it fall to my feet. It was all so dreamlike, like it wasn't actually me doing anything.

Alice unexpectedly jumped up and hugged me before I could step out of the pooled material on the floor, breaking the trance I was in. It wasn't a dream of course, the feel of her naked body against me and the soft smell of her hair as it brushed my face was more than enough to convince me of that. I belatedly returned her hug, pulling her to me and never wanting to let go.

"I knew you could do it," she said into my ear. "I know you didn't want to, but you did it for me. Thank you."

She moved her head from my shoulder and kissed me firmly. I was getting too overwhelmed to respond to everything she was throwing at me, I couldn't keep up. The girl I'd wanted from the beginning of the semester was naked in my arms and I didn't know what to do. Luckily she still seemed to be thinking straight.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked as she finally broke the kiss.

She didn't try to pull away from me or mind that I hadn't let go of her yet. If anything she seemed to be enjoying our closeness as much as I was.

"I want... get back on the table," I said.

"'Kay."

I reluctantly let go of Alice so she could retake her seat on the table. After adjusting the position of my chair I sat down and leaned forward until my face was practically in her lap. Following my lead she let her upper body fall back until she rested on her elbows and spread her legs to give me perfect access to her pussy. I placed a hand on the inside of each of her thighs but restrained myself from going straight after what I wanted.

"Can I?" I asked, seeking permission.

She nodded, looking a little surprised that I would bother asking, and that was all I needed.

I pressed my face to the junction of her legs, inhaling deeply to experience her scent fully. My tongue darted out eagerly to her pussy lips in a quick, testing lick. She was so wet already that even in that brief point of contact I caught the unmistakable taste of her pussy juice. I couldn't blame her, I was just as horny as she was and probably just as wet.

I felt like it was my first time eating out another girl all over again, I couldn't remember any of the things I'd learned over the years. I settled for long strokes across the length of her slit that gradually became shorter as I probed deeper inside her.

"Ooh, that feels good," Alice moaned.

At least she appreciated my efforts even if they were more enthusiasm than anything else. Not that enthusiasm was bad, I knew from experience that it was sometimes enough get the job done.

Once the initial rush had passed I was able to calm down a little and focus on my technique. I started licking with more purpose, concentrating on more sensitive areas and paying attention to Alice's reactions. I found that when I did something she really liked she had a tendency to squirm around, unintentionally making my job harder. My arms got a decent workout just trying to keep her legs still enough not to dislodge my mouth.

Eventually I progressed upward, borrowing one of my hands temporarily to help me locate her clit. The reaction from her as soon as my tongue touched it was amazing, her legs thrashed around even more frantically and I struggled to maintain stimulation on it as she came on my mouth.

Toward the end of her orgasm Alice actually managed to knock my head away with her leg, accidentally I'm sure, and I sat back in my chair feeling somewhat drained but still incredibly horny. Her hair was a bit of a mess when she recovered enough to sit up but she looked otherwise happy. She looked ready to say something to me but stopped herself and stared at something over my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh cliffy huh? Well there's more to come.<br>**

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

I turned around to find Rosalie standing behind me watching us. Strangely, even after all the time I'd spent worrying about it, actually getting caught didn't really bother me. Possibly because, other than giving me an appraising look, she didn't seem to care all that much.

"Thought you two might like to know a couple guys just came in," Rosalie said. "They went toward the other end of the building, but you know."

"Thanks Rose, we'll get... dressed," Alice said, glancing around at the scattered clothing and papers.

"Thanks," I echoed.

Rosalie half-turned to go but stopped and gave me another look.

"So you're really her teacher huh?" she asked me.

My initial reaction was to deny it, but I second-guessed myself. I was pretty sure I had already told her I was and Rosalie really didn't seem like she was going to tell anyone. Plus she did give us a heads up on other people coming in.

"Yes, I am," I nodded.

"Huh, cool," she said, giving what I could only assume was an approving nod to Alice.

With that she walked off, probably back to her desk, leaving Alice and me to clean up. It didn't take all that long for us to get dressed, not nearly as long as it took to take our clothes off in the first place.

"Sorry it had to end so quickly," Alice apologised. "I didn't want to leave you like that."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I said. "Well, except for your choice of location I guess."

"Yeah, it's probably not what you were expecting. It was kinda fun though wasn't it?."

"Yeah, it was. You're still going to have a much harder time getting me naked in the library again, just so you know."

"That's okay, I wasn't planning on this being a recurring event. We can do some more normal stuff next time if you want." She stepped close to me and kissed me softly, not with the same passion or duration as last time but still enough to make me melt inside. "Maybe we could meet up again after the mid-term," she said before fully disengaging.

I nodded, knowing her well enough to take that as being her plan rather than an idle thought. I liked how she talked as though she was setting up a date, which I guess she sort of was. That would make what we just did the weirdest date I'd ever been on if I thought about it like that, and certainly one of the most memorable.

Making my way back to the entrance of the library I gave Rosalie a small wave as I passed her desk before exiting the building. I soon reached my car and glanced surreptitiously around before opening the door.

My skirt was bunched up around my waist and my hand was in my panties almost before I got the door shut again. I was too worked up to drive and I was hoping a quick orgasm would calm me down enough to at least let me get home. My pussy was still so wet and the memories of Alice's naked, willing body were still so fresh I was sure it wouldn't take long.

Five minutes later I composed myself, at least enough to pass casual inspection, and fumbled with my keys to get them in the ignition. I suspected I wouldn't get another chance to be with Alice until after the mid-term like she'd said, I didn't know how I was going to keep from going crazy until then.

* * *

><p>Finally the day of the mid-term arrived. It was held in the evening so multiple classes could all write it at the same time. I remembered being nervous going into these tests sometimes back when I was a student, but this was the first time I felt that way since becoming a teacher.<p>

We were in a different room than where my classes were, but even still Alice ended up sitting toward the front of the room more or less in her usual spot. She gave me a big smile when she saw me and I had to struggle not to return it. I had to be professional about this, at least for the next couple hours.

Once the students all had their test papers and were busy writing I didn't have much to do except watch them and make sure no one was cheating. Even Alice was too busy concentrating to tease me like she normally did. Despite that my thoughts stayed mostly on her and trying to guess what she intended for tonight.

At least having something to think about made the time pass a little faster. Sooner than I would have thought students started passing in their tests and heading out the door. A glance at the clock on the wall told me that it was actually later than I thought.

Alice wasn't one of the first ones finished but she wasn't far behind either. She gave me a wink as she handed me her papers and I let my hand brush hers as I took them from her. She didn't say anything to me though and as she left I wondered how she was planning on meeting up with me afterward. If nothing else I supposed I could just give her a call when I was done.

It turned out that finding Alice wasn't necessary, she found me instead. I was on my way to my car after finally shepherding the stragglers out of the test room when she fell into step beside me almost without me noticing.

"Okay, how did you know exactly where I'd be?" I demanded.

"Just hanging out Bella," she said, giving me that innocent smile that she did so well. "I was pretty sure you'd park in your usual spot, I just had to wait for you to walk by."

That raised more questions for me but I decided to leave it alone.

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Well, how about you take me home and do whatever you want with me."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. If you want to that is. I still owe you for the abrupt ending last time."

"But not for getting me naked in the middle of the library I suppose."

"That was your choice," she shrugged. "You didn't have to if you really didn't want to."

I rolled my eyes theatrically but continued to my car, letting Alice in on the other side. The anticipation was getting even more intense as I started driving back to my apartment with the object of my recent fantasies sitting right next to me.

"Is there anywhere nearby we can stop and pick up a bottle of wine?" she asked after a couple minutes.

"Uh, yeah there is a place along the way I suppose," I said.

"Good, I kinda feel like celebrating a little. Never got into beer like a lot of other people seem to," she told me by way of explanation.

We reached the liquor store before too long and as usual for the middle of the week it didn't seem very busy. I'd noticed that they seemed to do most of their business on the weekends when the university students had nothing better to do than drink.

Entering just behind Alice I saw a customer at the counter and another just disappearing down one of the aisles. I followed behind her as she browsed the selection, uncertain whether she was looking for anything in particular or not.

When we reached the back of the store she stopped and hooked her fingers in the waist of her skirt.

"What are you doing," I whispered, knowing exactly what she was doing even as she started to pull her skirt down her legs.

"Having some fun, couldn't resist," she replied cheerfully.

I couldn't stop her, didn't really want to stop her more to the point, and simply concentrated on listening for approaching footsteps or any sign that someone could see us. She didn't settle for just her skirt either, also removing her panties and bundling the two items of clothing up so she carry them easily in her hand. Her shirt came down far enough to cover about half of her butt, but not nearly enough to fool anyone who got a good look at her.

Alice of course didn't show any hesitation and resumed wandering the aisles, deftly avoiding the few other people walking around. I trailed her by a couple steps partly to block the view of anyone coming from behind us, but mostly so I could watch her butt peeking out at me from under shirt and swaying naughtily with every step. Whatever effect this sort of thing had on her it was working on me as well.

Finally she stopped, seemingly finding what she was looking for, and held out a bottle of wine to me.

"Would you mind buying this for me Bella? It's probably easier that way. I'll pay you back sometime."

"Sure," I said absently, taking the offered bottle.

"Thanks."

For all I knew she picked it at random, but it wouldn't have surprised me to learn that she knew what she was doing when it came to wine selection either.

Alice let me lead the way back to the front of the store, the clerk standing there fortunately wasn't paying that much attention and didn't even glance our way until I set the wine down. By that time the counter blocked his view of Alice's lower half and I almost shook my head in amazement at what she could get away with. As I stood there waiting to be rung up I felt her hand creep under my skirt and I had to swat it away. Only her impish grin gave away that she had been up to anything.

On the way out she kept me between her and the clerk who still didn't seem to have caught on. Once we reached my car and Alice actually had somewhere to duck out of sight if necessary she whirled around and launched herself at me.

"Oh my god, that was incredible," she said, punctuating her statement by throwing her arms around me and kissing me forcefully.

"You'd almost think you hadn't done anything like that before. You always get this excited?"

"Well, I actually haven't taken it that far before," she confessed. "Not somewhere where there were people around so close to me."

I was surprised to hear that, having simply assumed when she started stripping in the middle of the store that it was something she had experience with. Maybe it was simply the air of confidence she always seemed to have that made me think she had everything under control.

The moment was ruined by another car pulling in to the store's small parking lot. We ducked quickly into my car and I drove off as fast as I could get into gear. I don't think they saw us but it was still a relief to put some distance between us.

"That was close," Alice said.

"Well what do you expect? Taking risks like that you're going to have some close calls at the very least."

"Don't really expect anything, I just make it up as I go. Besides, the more risk the hornier I get."

She slid down in her seat, shifting her butt forward, and reached her hand down between her legs. I tried to keep my eyes on the road but she wasn't making it easy.

"Couldn't you at least wait until we get to my place, it's not that far," I said. "You're going to make me crash at this rate."

"Mmm, better keep your eyes on the road Bella," she replied, still shamelessly playing with herself beside me.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my thighs together hard in a somewhat successful attempt to restrain my urges. Alice had always held an element of danger for me but this took it in a brand new direction.

It seemed like a much longer drive than usual, but I did manage to get us there in one piece. There was a strange moment of awkwardness once we actually entered my apartment, I wasn't sure whether to lead her to my bedroom or just tackle her onto the floor.

"Do you have any wine glasses?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a second."

I hadn't even remembered the wine and I was the one carrying the damn bottle. We ended up sitting together on the couch in what passed for my living room as Alice got the wine opened and poured. I took a couple large swallows immediately, feeling as though I could use it.

It didn't take long before Alice leaned close to me and started undoing buttons on my shirt. I tried to reach somewhere to set my glass down but just as quickly as she had leaned in she straightened back up.

"You looked a little warm," she said as though I would buy her explanation.

Over the next few minutes the two of us alternated between draining the wine bottle and slowly removing my clothes. Every touch of Alice's hands on me drove me crazy and I was getting progressively closer to grabbing her and dragging her into my bedroom, forcibly if necessary. Finally I stood up, a little unsteady from the alcohol but not yet drunk enough to impair me significantly.

"You gonna take me to bed now?" Alice asked, her eyes shining as I removed my panties to stand naked in front of her.

"Whether you like it or not," I confirmed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll like it."

She bounced off the couch and almost fell down in the process as she too discovered the effects of the wine. Giggling as she regained her balance she pulled her shirt off to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, leaving her just as naked as I was.

I wasn't sure which of us actually made it to the bed first, not that it mattered as we collapsed onto it together tangled in each other's arms. Her lips pressed furiously against mine and I kissed her back just as passionately while my hands explored her body.

Of their own volition my hips started rocking against her, seeking something to satisfy my hunger but finding nothing. Sensing my need Alice slid her hand down over my tummy and between my legs, locating my pussy by touch and drawing a slight gasp from me.

"Yes," I whispered in encouragement as her fingers touched me, stroking my vulnerable flesh.

"Mmm, you're so wet already," she said.

"That's your fault, you and your teasing."

"Well let's see what I can do about that."

She pushed a finger inside me, finding little resistance in my well-lubricated cunt. A second finger soon followed, temporarily helping to satisfy me as Alice finger-fucked my pussy with increasingly forceful thrusts.

Her head slid down to my breasts so she could suck on my nipples, first one then the other as though she couldn't decide which she preferred. I stroked her hair idly as I let her play, arching my back in pleasure when she nipped gently at the sensitive skin.

I gasped in surprise as I felt yet another finger slide into my pussy, then moaned gratefully as a fourth entered right behind it. Alice must have had half her hand in there by now and it was just what I needed. I had noticed that her hands were smaller than I was used to but I hadn't realised just how much stimulation I lost from that until she added her other two fingers. I had never had anyone's entire fist inside me before, but Alice's might just be small enough to fit.

"Can you get your thumb in?" I asked.

"You want me to try?"

I nodded her arm stopped moving as she carefully pushed her final remaining digit between my pussy lips. As I thought it did fit and when she curled her fingers inside me I felt that sense of fullness that I loved but didn't experience nearly often enough. Slower than before she resumed her hand's motion, working her way as deep into my pussy as she could go.

All too soon my orgasm approached. The sensations I was feeling were exquisite but not enough for me to want to delay the release I craved. I let out a long low moan as I came, squeezing Alice's hand tight with my pussy muscles before slowly relaxing.

"That seemed like it felt good, you nearly took my hand off," Alice said, bringing her palm up to her face to examine it. "And now it's all wet and sticky."

She sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, clearly not minding my juices covering it.

"God you're sexy," I said.

"Sexy and still horny," she replied, as though I might forget about her needs.

"I think I've got something that might help with that."

Alice watched with definite interest as I rummaged around the bottom drawer of my dresser. My last girlfriend left behind a couple toys and never came back for them. I never had much of a chance to use them since then but now seemed like a good time.

"Is that..." she started as I stood up.

I held out my hand so she could clearly see the strap-on I held. I loved using it, but without anyone to use it on it was kind of pointless.

"Want to try it?" I asked.

In response Alice got on her hands and knees and turned around on the bed while smiling in invitation over her shoulder. I got into the harness as fast as I could, making sure to adjust the straps so they fit snugly, and climbed up behind her. Even as quick as I managed it she was already wiggling her butt at me impatiently.

I used one hand to try and hold her still while the other one guided my fake cock into her pussy. She sighed contentedly as I thrust deeper and deeper inside her and lowered her upper body slightly to give me a better angle.

"Mmm, that feels good," she breathed.

She wasn't the only enjoying herself; whether by accident or design the strap-on was shaped such that every time I pushed into her it put pressure right on my clit. When I increased my pace sufficiently it was almost like masturbating, with the added bonus of fucking the hot girl in front of me at the same time.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Oh fuck yes," she moaned. "Harder."

I did my best to oblige, thrusting into her tight little pussy for all I was worth. Even after cumming so recently the stimulation on my clit was intense and I knew I could cum again fairly soon at this rate.

Alice beat me to it, crying out with her orgasm a few short minutes later. She collapsed forward on the bed abruptly halting my movements and leaving me still wanting more. With no other immediate option I shoved my hand down between the strap-on and my pussy to desperately finger my clit. In almost no time at all I felt myself cumming again and dropped down beside my young lover to ride out the waves of pleasure that surged through me. Even before I had a chance to recover I felt her crawl into my arms and snuggle up against me.

"That was pretty awesome," she said.

"Yes, it was," I agreed.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well..." She hesitated for a second. "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't understand."

I shifted around a bit trying to get more comfortable. The harness I was wearing was starting to dig into me a little but I couldn't summon the energy to get out of it.

"I mean, I like you," Alice said, looking into my eyes as she spoke. "I really, really like you. It was all just fun at the start, but now I kinda... I just need to know what you think about me."

For the first time I saw a hint of vulnerability to her, the first sign that I could actually hurt her by saying the wrong thing. Or course I had no intention of doing so but it was touching to see how much I meant to her.

"I think you're trouble Alice, I have since the first time you talked to me. And despite that I think I have strong feelings for you and I would even like to start a relationship with you."

"Really?"

The moment of vulnerability was gone, replaced by a more familiar look on her face. I don't even think she minded being called trouble, then again she probably already knew she was.

"Really. And I know you're planning something already but I'm too drained right now, you're just going to have to settle for cuddling."

"'Kay, but it's my turn with your toy next."

"Deal."

I was physically tired but not sleepy yet and I knew that given a little time to rest I would probably be good to go again. Alice seemed like she was already ready for more and would almost certainly be able to outlast me. I wished I didn't have an eight-thirty class in the morning since I suspected I wouldn't be getting very much sleep. Maybe I could call in sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright peeps, sorry for taking so long just been busy with school of course. Hope you like this, and I hope you can be patient with me for the next chapter because school is my first main priority. <strong>

**Oh! And a quick shout out to Tess101. **

**Tess101 = Hun it's ok I understood why you did what you did, I aint picky. Just next time message me ok?  
><strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. Ok, bye now! :)**


End file.
